


Sing Your Soul

by kimkeybumie



Category: SHINee
Genre: Live Entertainment Bar, M/M, Music, Singing In The Subway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimkeybumie/pseuds/kimkeybumie
Summary: Kibum's boring subway trips find some entertainment in a young man who sings in the same station every day. His voice and looks are worth a look, but the perceptive event planner is convinced that this guy named Jonghyun has skills that deserve more than a few coins in a hat at the end of a day.





	1. Part one

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since my last JongKey work, and I noticed some of you missed these two. I hope you will like this new short story. Consider it as a multi-shots more than a chaptered story, every part will be short and there should be around five. And of course... Enjoy. ♡
> 
> ('Kingdom Of Jinju' isn't on hiatus, chapter 23 should be out this weekend!)

_Part one_

 

 

The subway was packed with men and women in suits, which didn’t look strange considering it was the evening peak time. Kibum had been lucky enough to get in at one of the first stations and find a free seat, but even though he was used to is, the feeling of being uncomfortably surrounded was almost physically painful. More stations brought more people, forcing him to take as little space as possible by holding his briefcase on his lap.

 

Almost all his life rested in this briefcase, and every time he found himself stuck between some person and the train’s window, he wondered what he would do if he ever was to lose it or having it stolen. For sure he had made copies of everything on his computer, at his office, but he was the kind of man that has a thing for material things. Although he owned quite a few devices at the leading edge of technology, he remained fond of his journals and other paper diaries.

 

Being one of the most popular event planners in the capital was all about organisation, and the young man never fully trusted his phone or computer with such important matters. A basic journal, quality felt pens and his favourite pastel highlighters, that was all he needed to do his job to perfection. Moreover, it often impressed clients when they personally came to his office, his neat desk always shamelessly showing his handmade planners. After all, if it could help giving him some more advertising…

 

A woman’s voice drew him out of his thoughts about this upcoming business party he had been taken on, and he looked up to notice it was actually coming from the loudspeaker and not a real person. He sighed when he heard the worst words ever after a long working day, imitated by absolutely everyone if it wasn’t for the few people adding some cursing words. A technical disruption had occurred, forcing the train to interrupt its usual ride and its passengers to get off. 

 

Checking the wagon’s screen, he felt even more annoyed since he realised he was stuck at Sindang, so seventeen stations away from his stop. He could give up on a potential walk home, this would take way too long… but he had a real map in his head, and he knew he could take another line at this station to reach his best friend’s bar. Perhaps he would find one of their common friends there who would accept to give him a ride home. Things weren’t going too bad in the end !

 

As he went with the flow and made his way out of the train, he struggled to weave in and out, most people not as quick-witted as him when it came to find another itinerary. With a few nudges and stumbles, he managed to escape the crows and sighed with relief when he had a moment of peace on the escalator. 

 

 

“Gosh, I hate people.” He mumbled as he dusted his expensive jacket, hissing when he found an ugly fold on his arm. “Bovines in suits.”

 

 

When he reached the ground floor, he held his briefcase against his chest to make sure he wouldn’t drop it in his haste, and looked for the stairs leading to the line he had to take. In no time and thanks to the few signs, he found himself on the right platform and the display announcing the next train in three minutes. It was his first time taking this line and he was surprised not to see a lot of people around him. After all, at such an hour in the early evening, every platform should be crowded. His quiet question found an answer when he eventually show a bit more of interest to his surroundings : he finally heard. 

 

It was a voice, masculine but pleasantly crystalline, resounding against the tiled walls of the station. Kibum turned his head towards the source of this strangely appealing sound, and found a dozen of persons, men and women, adults and teenagers, almost pressed against each other in a corner of the platform. They were all offering him his back, but there was no doubt the melodic voice came from something they were hiding from his sight.

 

Two minutes.

 

His curiosity ended up winning over his boredom, and he elbowed his way through the few people already approaching the rails, expecting to enter their wagon first. The more steps he made, the clearer the voice grew, and the young man made out the familiar sound of an acoustic guitar’s strings being grazed. The melody was setting an utterly cozy and warm atmosphere that contrasted so much with the dull and autumnal cold in the station. It was like a fireplace had been placed in that corner, the flames’ warmth being lit by the stranger’s tone.

 

One minute.

 

Kibum was a rather tall man, however he struggled to find his place in the already standing audience, as small as it was. When he eventually stood between an umpteenth man in suit and a teen whose clothes smelled of cannabis, his breath was taken away. Not because of the smoker’s unpleasant fragrance, but _thanks_ to the face he could finally put the voice to.

 

He was there, sitting on a foldable stool with his legs crossed to hold the guitar, his grey jeans ripped at the knees and large boots reminding of soldiers’. His fingers brushing the strings were shining with a few rings, all silver except for a thin, black one that matches the all black hoodie the young man was wearing. Indeed, young he was, and even his hood couldn’t hide it. His platinum blonde bangs were covering his forehead but Kibum could see his features, sharp but so well drawn, as if sculpted in marble. High cheekbones, straight jawline, fleshy lips…

 

_Ding ding ding._

 

The event planner’s observation was interrupted by the loud sound alarming the upcoming closing of the wagons’ doors. Kibum got startled and noticed he was the only one still looking at the subway singer. He didn't know what kind of adrenaline made him shove his hand in his jacket’s pocket to pull a bill from there and throwing it in the guitar’s case on the floor, before he jumped in the wagon right before its doors closed on his leg. His heart missed a beat when he looked through the pane and found the blonde man looking at him with a soft, grateful smile on his lips.

 

Before he could even return it, the train was gone, and the stranger’s smile with it.

 

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

 

When he pushed the bar’s door, Kibum was welcome by the smell of leather and alcohol, sweetened by cologne’s fragrance. It was still a bit too early for the place to be crowded but a few regular customers were already sitting here and there, sharing a beer with friends or drinking more refined drinks on their own. It was a quite comfortable space, not a common pub where one’s only objective was to get drunk and fights occurred often. No, the _Blue Night_ wasn’t this kind of business.

 

The brick-built walls were enlighten with dark but soft shades of blue and purple by the few spotlights hanging here and there, enough to not plunge the large room in the dark. The only brighter sources of light came from neons : one horizontally hung above the counter and some lighting the considerable wall shelf, made of glass and showing an impressive exhibition of many and varied bottles of alcohol. 

 

The furnitures had been chosen to match the lighting, biggest pieces black but stools, chairs and seats verging on a midnight blue. But the thing that was making this bar special was the raised stage at the end of the room, hidden behind a thick curtain that night : performances only happened on Wednesdays nights. However, some jazzy music could be heard from the speakers, accentuating the wish of a comfortable, welcoming space.

 

Kibum smiled, his shoulders relaxing a bit as he walked to the counter and sat on one of the high stools with his briefcase on his lap. His best friend was busy serving a couple at a table, he had noticed when entering, so he waited by taking his phone and checking his few notifications on social medias. As he scrolled the news feed on his favourite application, he fell on a video showing a little girl joining a group of street dancers and having fun, encouraged by the young men clapping their hands. 

 

This made him thing that perhaps the stranger of Sindang station had been filmed as well ? Without wasting a second more, the young man typed the station’s name in the location’s research and started scrolling. He felt a bit like a creepy stalked but he couldn’t deny he had been… hypnotised, both by the sound of the blonde’s voice and the smile the latter had offered him. Never had he witnessed a smile like his.

 

 

“What can I get you, pretty boy ?”

 

 

As if he was caught red-handed, Kibum hurriedly put his phone screen against the counter, looking up to meet his best friend’s eyes, one eyebrow cocked.

 

 

“And that was definitely weird.” The tall man commented, his hands busy drying a glass with a  dish towel. “What were you doing, watching porn in my bar ?”

 

“If I was to watch porn in your bar, Minho, I would bring a flat screen and hang it so everyone can enjoy the show.” The customer retorted, making the other laugh. “I’m completely serious, don’t try me.”

 

“I know that, I just imagined the thing happening and well… totally you. So, wanna drink anything ?”

 

“Depends. Is it on the house ?”

 

“I have a business to run here, so not a chance.”

 

“Come on, I’m your best friend.”

 

“More reasons to make you pay twice the price.”

 

“You really are an asshole.”

 

“Learned from the best. So, what about a good old mojito with extra mint ?”

 

“Make it as virgin as me, handsome.”

 

“Double dose then.”

 

 

Kibum winked at his best friend and watched him prepare his drink, glancing at his phone and putting it back in his pocket. Once he had his glass in front of him, he caught it and stirred it a bit before taking a long, well-deserved mouthful. The mint immediately refreshed him to the core and rhum shook his body from inside : that bastard really had extra dosed it. Minho looked at him drink and laughed before he threw the towel on his shoulder, standing opposite his friend while doing a bit of the dishes for the time he wasn’t needed.

 

 

“So, how’s work going ?” He asked, his eyes going from the sink to the other man. “Summer is over so it should be a bit lighter.”

 

“Fall is the season of business meetings, you know what it means.” Kibum replied, running a hand through his brown hair. “The need to impress the other part by planning them in luxury places and all.”

 

“Sounds like you were hired on one ?”

 

“Yeah, the guy wants it _big_. Forty of them, a whole weekend in Jeju. I have to book a hotel and by that, I mean the whole hotel, with a privatised beach and open bar at night.”

 

“If you hate these so much, I don’t get why you don’t specialise your company. You’re more into festive events, big parties at night clubs or classy receptions… so why bothering yourself with business men and their rich kinks, or even weddings and the whole mess it implies ? It’s not like you need to make your name bigger in the field, you’re quite popular already.”

 

“Sure I am, but if I specialise now, there will be slack periods and I can’t stand that. More covered areas means more customers, so more demands and waiting, and that’s how I keep improving my company’s renown.”

 

“Don’t overwork yourself, Bum, not again. I don’t want to have to put you out of your anxiety once more, you managed to heal your addiction to work so please, be careful.”

 

“I won’t dive back into it, I’m just saying that specialising now would make me lose way too many customers. I will, but later.”

 

 

The bartender nodded but his eyes remained worried until he hid it behind a welcoming smile when a group of young adults entered the place. He excused himself to his friend and walked away with his notepad and pen in hand, welcoming the new customers and taking their drinks’ order. For the short time he stayed on his own, Kibum drank more of his mojito and took his phone again, resuming his previous activity. He didn’t have to search for long, a first video showed up and it was clear enough to show the subway singer, sitting on his stool and singing with his guitar.

 

The brunette didn’t put the sound on for now, but saved the video so he could go back to it later, when he would be at his place. After a few more scrolling, he had saved eight videos and a satisfied smiled was drawn on his lips as he closed the app and checked his agenda. He was starting later than usual the day after, he would have plenty of time to watch everything in his living room. 

 

 

“Customers are showing up.” Minho suddenly appeared behind the counter, working fast on the drinks he had to make. “I won’t be able to chat a lot, it’s Friday so… you know.”

 

“Yeah, rush hour is coming.” His best friend nodded, emptying his glass. “Just pour me a second one once you’re done and I’ll hit the road anyway. I was hoping Jinki would be there because I needed a ride home.”

 

“No train ?”

 

“Got stuck at Sindang, had to take the 6 to reach here. I’m not that far from home but I don’t know if my line works again now.”

 

“It only needs a text from me to make Jinki come, you know ? He won’t mind, he appreciates you enough to make a two-ways trip.”

 

“Sometimes I’m glad you have your boyfriend wrapped around your finger. You two can be grossly cute but well, I must admit you’re useful.”

 

“Remember. Best friends, additional fees. Think again.”

 

“I would be _honoured_ to have your deliciously kind beloved one giving me a ride home, Ming.”

 

 

With a laughter, the taller man left his friend to serve his customers and welcome more, before he brought him his second class. Between two orders, he took his phone and placed it between his ear and shoulder, calling his boyfriend while washing glasses. As expected, Jinki didn’t even try to understand and told him he would be there shortly. Kibum thanked his friend by adding a tip to his bill, even though Minho hated when he did that. That’s when he realised about the missing money in his pocket.

 

He had given a bill worth of fifty thousands of wons* to the subway singer.

 

Soon enough, the bartender’s boyfriend was here and he chatted a bit with both of them before leading the event planner to his car. Two mojitos weren’t enough to make him lose it, however Kibum had perhaps drunk them a bit too fast, considering the dizziness he felt when he stood up. The car ride took a good twenty minutes, entertained by Jinki listening to his friend’s rambling about the business event in Jeju, and himself talking about his recent days spent at the recording studio.

 

But at the slightest mention of his job in the musical industry, though still not as high as he would, the brown haired man lost himself in his thoughts. His mind got carried away to the subway station where he had witnessed the most beautiful show ever — but he wouldn’t tell Jinki yet. How came this stranger hadn’t been noticed by some company with a voice like his ? Kibum hadn’t been able to hear much, but he had heard enough to be sure this young man had a real gem in his throat. 

 

Singing in the subway could be entertaining, but at the end of a day, had the man earned enough to live ? Where did he live, by the way ? Was he a homeless person ? Didn’t he have any family to help him if so ?

 

So many questions assaulted the event planner’s mind, but one thing was sure : he would wait the next morning to be a bit sober, to study these videos. Only then, he would see if he would get off at Sindang station again, this time purposely.

 

  
  



	2. Part two

_Part 2_

 

 

Eight in the morning had rang on Kibum’s phone, stirring him from sleep as a ball of fur buried its muzzle in his sweatshirt sleeve. The young man blindly grabbed the device and turned the alarm off before he stretched his back, a low grunt escaping his throat. It took him a few seconds to open his eyes and notice the poodle lying on him and seeking for some strokes. With a smile, he welcomed the curly head with a gentle hand, caressing here and scratching there, until a bark startled him.

 

Standing near the couch, a second puppy was staring at him, black hair half hiding its eyes. It only made Kibum smile more despite his tired eyes, and he slowly sat up straight while tapping the couch he had slept on. Within a second, both his hands were busy stroking his dogs for a sweet morning moment. He had come home early the previous evening, all thanks to Jinki, but somehow he had found himself working on his laptop until very late. 

 

Sleeping on his couch was something common since he lived alone, it depended on his mood when bed time would come. Sometimes it was out of pure laziness because he was too tired to stand up and walk to his bed, some others he just wanted to sleep with his kids. At that moment, these two were still peaceful and he made the most of it because he knew it wouldn’t last long. Once he could free his hands, he caught his glasses resting on the couch’s backrest and put them on, sighing with comfort when he could finally see something.

 

Yawning, he let his thoughts gather in his brain and stood up, stretching and walking towards the kitchen. The puppies followed him and got under his feet, ignoring his whines and complaints about it until he filled their bowls. As soon as he was sure they wouldn’t come to him to play, he smiled and petted them a little before he turned his vintage coffee maker on and headed to his bathroom. Only a few minutes were enough for him to take a warm shower and really wake himself up, following his routine in front of his mirror.

 

Once his skin was decent looking and he had put his lenses and clothes on, he nodded to himself and went back to take a cup of coffee, accompanied with a bowl of cereals mixed with dried red berries. He had a weakness for western-like meals, to the extent he didn’t even remember how to properly cook dishes from his own country. His life had become full of pasta and sweet breakfasts, and he wouldn’t go back in time for anything in the world.

 

As he sat at the dining table and chewed, he sighed and took his phone to scroll through his social medias, as was his morning habit. He still wondered why he kept working on Saturdays, especially when trains’ hours were different and quite bothering ; he had often thought of investing in a car but although he had money to, he had realised it would take longer to endure the rush hours’ traffic. The subway was faster at least, when there weren’t some technical issues forcing him to wait in a crowded wagon…

 

This simple thought reminded him of the stop at Sindang station the day before, and he almost knocked his bowl over. Quickly, he opened the app he had saved a few posts on, the evening before at Minho’s bar, and found himself relieved that he hadn’t had only dreamed of doing it. The eight videos were there, patiently waiting for him to watch them, and he didn’t wait a second more. Playing the first one, he easily recognised the sharp features of the subway singer despite the blurred quality during the first seconds. 

 

The sound wasn’t the clearest but it was enough for Kibum to be mesmerised once again, the crystalline voice reaching his ears and even deeper inside. The stranger was still playing his guitar, but considering he was only wearing a tank top and jeans, the video was dating back to summer time. The event planner could make out the singer’s tanned skin, emphasised by his white hair not hidden under a hood this time. The song’s melody was quite punchy and refreshing although it remained sweet, and gave a pleasant summer vibe.

 

On another video, he wore a cap and the same kind of hoodie from the day before, but his guitar was against the wall. Instead, he was ringing a small instrument with bells, following the rhythm of a different song. Even if the style was different, his voice suited it so well it felt like he could sing anything, as if every note came so easily from his throat. He didn’t even seem to make a great effort from outside, but Kibum had heard Jinki talk a lot about how hard it could actually be to sing in tune. 

 

The brown haired man watched all the videos he had under his eyes, frowning at this strange small instrument which made a buzzing noise. It looked like a toy for a child but strangely, the stranger was making it his own accompanist, it was pretty unique and original. A quick glance at the comments and a web research let Kibum know it was called a kazoo and that the singer didn’t blow in it but actually hummed to make it vibrate with different tunes. 

 

Another video that held his attention showed the guy singing _a capella_. No instrument, no other sound than his voice singing a song sounding rather sad but not less beautiful. Even if he was just watching a screen and listening to a bad quality audio, the event planner found himself deeply moved by the lyrics and melody of a very slow song asking for forgiveness.

 

 

“This guy is amazing.” He eventually whispered before lowering his head to find his two dogs staring at him. “Kids, we can’t let him waste his talent like that, can we ?”

 

 

The pups naturally didn’t reply but the way they tilted their heads to the side was enough for Kibum. He hadn’t any plan at the moment but it would come sooner or later, he had the whole day ahead of him before taking the subway and willingly stopping earlier than he should.

 

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

 

A day had never flown by slower than that day, even with the certain amount of work that had awaited the event planner as soon as he had stepped in his office. He had spent hours planning this business meeting, calling hotels in Jeju without any break before he had eventually found an agreement with an owner. After all, it couldn’t be easy to privatise a hotel _and_ a beach for the next month, so the customer would have to content himself with the whole first floor including a huge meeting room.

 

Even when he had thought of taking a break, he had received a call he couldn’t have refused, and more planning to do. It was almost seven in the evening by now and Kibum was getting ready to leave his office, his heart suddenly beating faster at the thought of stopping at Sindang. He usually was the kind to approach people easily, yet this time he could feel a sort of stress holding his stomach with a strong grip.

 

After all, he was a stranger among others to this guy, and the latter wasn’t expecting more than a few coins thrown in his guitar’s case. The event planner put his coat on and made sure to close every door, thinking about the plan he had thought of from time to time. It wasn’t much but even though he wanted to do more, his position didn’t really allow him to take such a risk. He hadn’t asked any form of permission yet, but he was sure he could count on the person he was thinking about.

 

The lump in his throat kept growing as the subway was rolling, stops going by and Kibum counting them. After thinking about it a lot, he eventually decided to send a message to his _contact_ but remained evasive, only telling them they must meet soon to talk business. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed his stop, standing up quite fast and nearly stumbling on someone’s foot before he finally found himself on the platform. The place was crowded since countless persons were getting off, and the event planner managed to stand against the wall, waiting for the stampede to reduce. 

 

Once he felt like breathing freely again, he adjusted his coat and styled his now messy hair before turning his head towards the corner he should find the singer. And the latter was here,  but he wasn’t singing. Kibum frowned and checked his watch to realize it was already a couple of minutes past eight, and the blonde man was packing his things to leave. Without wasting more time, the brunette crossed the platform until he was close enough to make out the stranger’s face.

 

He was all in black that day, from his sweater to his holed jeans, if it wasn’t for the silver chain hanging at his belt and his rings. No hood this time, but an as dark cap with another ring on its peak. What the event planner hadn’t expected was for this man to be a bit shorter than him ; when the latter was sitting on his high stool, it wasn’t as noticeable as when he was standing. It was rather cute but it made the young man remember the _a capella_ video… and wonder how such a powerful voice could come from this tiny body.

 

He was so lost in his observation that he didn’t react when the singer turned towards him and seemed to ask something. He snapped out of it when two fingers clicked in front of his face.

 

 

“There, welcome aboard.” The blonde guy, and his speaking voice was surprisingly lower than his singing one, startling the other man. “Is everything alright ?”

 

“Huh ? Oh, yes, yes I’m fine.” Kibum eventually got a grip on himself and cleared his throat. “You… You’re leaving already ?”

 

“Yeah, got some places to attend. Can I help you with something ? You’re the guy from yesterday, right ?”

 

“You can recognise me ?”

 

“Not everyone leaves fifty thousands of wons to a subway singer. Are you here to take them back ? I haven’t spent them yet.”

 

“What ? No, not at all, just keep them.”

 

 

The smile that enlightened the stranger’s face was so soft and grateful that the event planner got lost for words. He was standing there, certainly gaping and looking like a really strange dude, however the singer was patiently waiting for him and whatever he had to say.

 

 

“Hum, I’m usually here until eight.” The blonde eventually said to lighten the mood. “If you want to hear me again, just come a bit earlier than today and we’ll be good.”

 

“Oh, yeah, sure I was a bit late today.” Kibum nodded, what made the other slightly laugh. “Actually I wanted to propose you something. Would you like to sing somewhere else ? Bigger place, a real audience and—”

 

“Here we go again.”

 

 

The way he got interrupted by the blonde sighing and whispering these quite exasperated words made the brunette raise his eyebrows.

 

 

“Listen, you should just go home and mind your own business.” The singer said, his voice soft but his tune firm. “I’ve had my fill of scammers pretending to make a great artist of me, with promises of some company noticing me and all that bullshit. I lost money in those swizzles and disappointed not only myself but my closest relatives as well.”

 

“Wait, no, I’m not a scammer—” Kibum started, only to be cut off again.

 

“That’s how they all start. And then they ask for money to cover audition fees, contract fees, fees and more fees. In the end ? Nothing for me, it’s just hot air. I’m not falling for that again so if you don’t mind.”

 

 

The event planner didn’t have time to protest because the blonde just left, his guitar’s case on his back and stool under his arm. He stood there, dumbfounded but unable to reproach him for being suspicious, after all he was right : swindlers could be pretty merciless and destroy one’s dream with fake promises. Now he understood why this man hasn’t been noticed : perhaps he had, yet perhaps the fear of being scammed again had made him ignore and refuse everything blindly.

 

As he boarded the next train, Kibum sighed and found himself regretting to have been so bold. He couldn’t have expected the singer to take him wrong, but he had that terrible habit to never beat around the bush that sometimes put him in awkward situations. _Tact, you have to work on your tact_ , he said to himself while looking at his phone on his lap. For the rest of his journey, he absent-mindedly played some famous game, his thumb sliding on the screen to create combinations of coloured forms.

 

After a while he reached his home, but his mood was so low he didn’t tolerate the silence of his apartment despite his dogs welcoming him warmly. He spent a bit of time with them and made sure to fill their bowls before he headed to his dressing room, grabbing a few clothes that fitted a night at the bar. Putting them on, he checked his hair and face in the bathroom’s mirror and caught a bag and his keys, leaving in the already dark night.

 

A few bus stops later, he was in front of the _Blue Night_ , quite crowded but it wasn’t a surprise : it was Saturday night. When he entered the place, the singular ambiance filled him with a familiar feeling, and he got even more relaxed when he noticed Jinki sitting in front of the counter. Next to him, their young friend Taemin was here too, relishing a drink that seemed alcoholic. They were both chatting with Minho while the latter was refilling some glasses, running here and there to satisfy every customer.

 

When Kibum sat on the free tool next to the youngest man, his three friends stared at him for a second and immediately noticed something was off.

 

 

“I guess we’re in for a Martini ?” The bartender said, cocking an eyebrow when his best friend raised two fingers. “Vodka Martini then, you’re getting off to a good start.”

 

“Shitty day, hyung ?” Taemin asked, patting his elder’s back.

 

“Not that much, but it took a turn I didn’t expect.” The brunette shrugged. “You know the feeling when you get dumped ?”

 

“No, I’m the one who dump.”

 

“Shut up, I remember how you came whining at my door just a few weeks ago, when the last one broke up with you through a phone call.”

 

“Don’t rub it in, I’m still sensitive.”

 

“You asked for it.”

 

“Come on guys, as if it was necessary.” Minho rolled his eyes, handing his glass to Kibum. “I thought you would come with good news since your message said you got some business for me.”

 

 

The event planner let a huge sigh out and took a sip of his cocktail, the combination of liquors hitting him right away. 

 

 

“Well my dear friend, I thought so myself.” He replied. “But I got dumped by the aforesaid business.”

 

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific if you want us to understand.” Jinki smiled. “A simple _business_ wouldn’t put you in that state.”

 

“Maybe I have a crush on the business. Tiny one. I saw him twice only, and you know how it finished.”

 

“Tell us more.” The bartender encouraged the other man. “It’s been a while since your last fantasy about some guy.”

 

 

Kibum took another sip before he gave in to his friendly audience and started telling how he had discovered the subway singer by chance, the day before. He wasn’t the kind to be shy about his feelings and emotions, he had no problem sharing with his friends how mesmerised the stranger’s voice had left him and how handsome the guy was. He confessed his last minute plan and how it got quite shattered not long ago.

 

 

“Wait, you were about to propose a performance night in _my_ bar to a random guy ?” His best friend frowned as the shaker stopped moving in his hands. “You got to be kidding me.”

 

“I wasn’t going to _propose_ him, only ask if it was something that could interest him.” The brunette retorted. “I would have talked about it with you afterwards.”

 

“You know I can’t welcome any artist like that here, there’s paperwork and all that stuff… and I already have Jinki and Taemin planned for the next two Wednesdays.”

 

“Trust me, if you hear that guy, you’ll pay him twice your price to sing on your stage. But he didn’t let me finish anyway so you’re safe.”

 

“That’s too bad…” Taemin commented. “Maybe a new face would have given the _Blue Night_ some new lease of life. I mean, I love singing here and I’m sure Jinki hyung does too, but if Kibum hyung himself sees potential in someone else… would have been interesting to give it a try.”

 

“I’m not having doubts on it, it’s just something that can’t be planned in the blink of an eye.”

 

“Can’t you do something ?” Jinki asked his boyfriend, looking at him. “I’ve rarely seen Bum like this, the guy must be interesting.”

 

“Hey, I’m his best friend but that doesn’t mean I have to give free access to _my_ business to some guy, just because he fancies him !”

 

“Come on, Minho. He barely asks you things.”

 

 

The tall man was alone against the world, even Taemin was staring at him and trying to convince him with his eyes. Sometimes he hated when these two were taking Kibum’s side, because he could hardly resist them when they made a stand. He was still pondering the issue when his best friend handed him his empty glass, clearly asking for more.

 

 

“Oh Lord.” Minho sighed and rolled his eyes. “Fine, just send me some video of that guy and I’ll see what I can do. Now stop dramatising, that was your first and last mix of the night.”

 

“You’re the best best friend one can dream of.” Kibum smiled. “Now shut up and fill that glass.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment ~


	3. Part three

**(Happy birthday Laura ♡)**

 

_Part 3_

 

 

 

Minho was a difficult guy when it came to allow new artists in his bar, however he also was the demanding kind regarding his selection criterions. If one received a proposal for a performance at the _Blue Night_ , for sure it meant talent was there ; for a long time, people who were aware of his relationship with Jinki had thought the bartender was blindly favouring the singer. Since the latter could easily have his show once every two weeks, it wasn’t wrong of them to think that way, but the thing was…

 

 

“It’s not my fault if he can sing so well.” The tall man grumbled, changing gear with one hand holding the wheel. “The audience likes him anyway.”

 

“I’m not saying you’re doing him too many favours.” Kibum retorted on the passenger seat, lowering the sound of the radio to be heard. “I just think that dude from the States should have more performances at the bar. He’s quite good, I like his voice.”

 

“You mean Eric ? He’s having a few auditions lately, he wants to try getting accepted in an agency. I guess if he succeeds, he won’t have time anymore for the _Blue Night_.”

 

“That means you’ll have plenty of evenings for my target !”

 

“Come on, you shouldn’t wish for one’s dismissal. The station is near, let’s see if we can park somewhere…”

 

 

As the events planner had expected it, his best friend had had to admit the few videos of the subway singer were showing a talented guy. However, he had decided he needed to see a performance with his own eyes to really make his own opinion ; no sooner said than done, Kibum had quite forced him to pick him up at his place so they could go together to the station where the stranger sang. It took them a few minutes to find a spot to park the bartender’s car, everything being almost taken on a Sunday.

 

In the end, they would have to walk a bit to reach their destination but they didn’t mind considering what kind of _prize_ was waiting for them at the end of the path. The oldest of the two was heading to the station hastily, his heartbeat growing faster as he approached the subway’s outdoors staircase. He completely ignored Minho calling to tell him to go slower, that they weren’t in a rush and he would eventually hurt himself by falling in the stairs or something like that.

 

 

“Are you even sure he will welcome us warmly ?” The tallest of them asked as he bought a quite useless ticket, which would only serve to allow him on the platform. “From what you said, he rejected you last time.”

 

“Just because he didn’t believe me.” Kibum replied, his voice tinted with hope. “But if you, the bar’s owner, is here with me, he won’t be able to accuse me of being a liar again.”

 

“Aren’t we a bit rude here ? I mean, the guy had enough of scammers and told you off because you were too straightforward, and now we’re literally hunting him.”

 

“You’re so making a fuss over nothing… we’re going to politely meet him, not assault and kidnap him or whatever.”

 

“Still, I think we could have done it differently. Anyway, I guess you’re the boss so just don’t whine at me if he punches you.”

 

 

Rolling his eyes, the event planner pressed his friend to buy his ticket faster, the other one retorting he couldn’t _wait_ faster for it to be printed. Once the machine finally gave him his due, Minho had just the time to catch it before he was grabbed by his arm and pulled towards the gates. He refrained himself from snapping at Kibum, knowing that as soon as the latter had something in mind, it was better for him to not put a spoke in his wheel. And after all, this situation could also be beneficial for him…

 

When they eventually made it to the platform, it was obviously almost empty : not a lot of persons had to take the subway on a Sunday, even the trains themselves didn’t come and go as frequently as on a weekday. The display was announcing the next one in a bit less than ten minutes instead of the usual two to three minutes of spare time. But what was more surprising for both men was the fact that they could have thought about it earlier : why would an artist sing in an empty subway ?

 

The singer wasn’t there. 

 

Kibum frowned and approached the corner where the guy habitually took his place, with his guitar’s case and his foldable stool. But the floor was clean as a whistle, nothing to hint that there might have been someone standing here in the past few hours. Had they come too early ? Or too late ?

 

 

“Well, I guess you scared him away.” Minho laughed. “Looks like he found another station.”

 

“That’s not possible…” The event planner muttered to himself before he took his phone, trying to look for a potential video that could have been posted earlier that day. “There is no trace of him.”

 

“Let’s just go home and come back on another day. The bar is closed on Tuesday, what do you think ?”

 

“No, I’m working until too late. Excuse me ?”

 

 

The bartender cocked an eyebrow as he watched his best friend being so desperate that he was asking random people about the subway singer. He somehow felt bad for him, it wasn’t in his habits to care so much about someone, to the point he looked really affected by the aforesaid person’s absence. He didn’t even know that guy, he might be a crush on him but was all of this truly necessary ?

 

 

“Kibum, you’re making a spectacle of yourself.” He stepped in when the other man asked a fourth person. “Just forget it.”

 

“Why does it have to be _me_ every single time ?” The brown haired man sighed. “Can’t I have an ounce of luck in my life ?”

 

“You’re overdoing. Let’s just come back on another day and you’ll see your singer.”

 

“Are you looking for Jonghyun ?”

 

 

Both men turned towards the voice that had just spoken and were surprised to see a little girl holding her mother’s hand, the adult frowning at her child’s sudden behaviour. She was barely six years old, yet she seemed to know exactly what she was talking about. Before Kibum’s lack of tact could scare her, Minho smiled and crouched to be at her level.

 

 

“Hello, sweetie.” He softly said, kindly dismissing her mother’s apologies. “It’s fine. You said something about us looking for someone ?”

 

“Yes, Jonghyun.” The girl nodded. “The man with white hair who sings here sometimes, his name is Jonghyun. You’re looking for him, right ?”

 

“I think you’re right, do you know why he’s not here today ?”

 

“No, but I think he sings really well ! He sang the song of Queen Elsa for me once.”

 

 

The events planner couldn’t help but sigh with disappointment, earning a glare from his friend who thanked the little girl anyway and stood up.

 

 

“He sings here on weekdays only.” The mother suddenly said, stroking her daughter’s hair. “He still needs an audience so he opts for main lines stations on Sundays.”

 

“Oh, really ?” The bartender smiled. “Thank you, madam, I think you just made my friend’s day.”

 

“It’s nothing, I can see he’s a bit disappointed. Try going to Yongsan, last time I returned from a business trip on a Sunday, he was singing there.”

 

“Thank you a lot, have a good day. You too, princess.”

 

 

The little girl giggled at the nickname and both men watched her leave with her mom to wait for the subway. Minho waved at her before he turned towards his friend, crossing his arms on his chest and shaking his head.

 

 

“You really need to take lessons to improve your communicating skills.” He commented. “You’re an events planner and that’s how you accost people ?”

 

“It’s easier on the phone, I don’t see their faces.” Kibum shrugged. “I guess we’re off to Yongsan then !”

 

“ _You_ are. I can drop you off there but it takes half an hour and I have an appointment.”

 

“You’re abandoning me ? An appointment, my ass. Just say you got a date with your boyfriend in some cheesy cafe where you’ll eat a same ice cream sundae together.”

 

“You know, you won’t be able to find yourself a boyfriend if you keep acting like that. Who do you share your sundaes with ?”

 

“I don’t share my food. Don’t avoid the topic.”

 

“You’re the one avoiding it but well. Yeah, I have a date with Jinki, happy ? I’m proposing to drop you off but you can also take the subway.”

 

“Come on, you can’t do that to me… Ming…”

 

“Practice your puppy eyes, it still doesn’t work on me. Just come, stupid, I’ll give you the bar’s business card so he will believe you. Bring him there one night and he’ll see.”

 

 

With these words, the bartender didn’t hide a smile as he turned around and walked away, immediately followed by his friend who curiously stopped whining.

 

 

*   *   *   *   *

 

 

Yongsan station was more crowded than Kibum would have expected, he who always tried to plan his travels on rather quiet days like Tuesdays or Thursdays. The young man was playing with the business card he had in his hands, as he made his way between people and their luggages. It might sound stupid but now that he hadn’t Minho to have his back, he felt a bit less confident to do the talking with the singer — Jonghyun, if he remembered the name correctly.

 

He had been so tactless on the last time, and he really didn’t know how to make up for it. Was handing the card like this actually a good idea ? Or was it just as straightforward as his first attempt… His best friend’s words resounded in his mind, about the he hunt and his _communicating skills_. The bastard was right. He could become rude in his way to talk and to just approach people, even if he didn’t mean it. 

 

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t realize the constant hubbub in the place was now far away, replaced by the sound of fingers running on a piano’s keys and a voice accompanying the melody. This hit him right away, the timbre being so unique it couldn’t go unnoticed. Raising his head, he saw a bunch of people standing around one of the public pianos that had been placed in several main lines stations.

 

Sitting at it, Jonghyun was there with his perpetual dark outfit, his white hair free this time. He wasn’t focusing on the keys he was grazing, but his eyes were closed as he let his song and the music engulfing him. It was like he was alone, in his own home, without all those persons staring at him ; he was in his space, the space he created with the single sound of his beautiful voice.

 

Once again, Kibum found himself mesmerized by what was happening in front of him. He stopped walking and only looked at the silhouette he was seeing from the side, listened to the song. It seemed so easy, so natural, the way Jonghyun’s voice escaped his throat and caressed his fleshy lips when going out. As if the young man coud effortlessly sing every single note that existed, his vocal cords able either to alternate a low and a high-pitched tune, or to balance them to propose such a unique, incredible sound.

 

This guy had a real power, a gem in his throat that made so many people just stop by and listen, as if staring at a work of art in a museum. He was _hearing_ art.

 

Suddenly, the station’s speakers loudly informed the travellers that the next train was standing at its platform and waited for them to board. As if the magic had been brutally interrupted, bringing everyone back to reality, the singer stopped as well and opened his eyes. Offering a smile at his audience, he bowed his head and his torso, muttering his thanks when someone was putting some money in the little bucket he had put next to the piano.

 

Kibum looked at everyone leaving the space to go to their train, remaining the only one to still stand here. He only woke up from his strange trance when he saw the singer stand up to pick his bucket up, checking it and smiling. There certainly wasn’t a lot, but the simple fact that there was something was enough for him to feel pleased. _He seems in a good mood_ , the events planner thought, _just go to him_.

 

Swallowing with difficulty and with his hands sweaty, he slowly stepped forwards until he reached the piano. He didn’t have to talk because the other man looked up, their gazes meeting and making both of them freeze. And Jonghyun sighed, turning away and grabbing his bag, ready to leave.

 

 

“Wait !” Kibum heard himself say loudly, making the singer look at him. “Please, don’t go away.”

 

“Why ? Are you here to _propose_ me something again ?” The blonde retorted, even though he remained gentle in his way of talking. “I told you I wasn’t interested.”

 

“Listen, I’ve been so rude yesterday, your reaction was quite understandable. I… I’m sorry ?”

 

“Are you ? You seem so.”

 

“Yes, I am. I’m told a lot about how tactless I am and well, you witnessed it. Can we… start again on a sound basis ? Maybe I can offer you some coffee ? Do you like coffee ?”

 

 

The singer cocked an eyebrow and remained quiet for a few seconds, pondering the proposal and observing the other man’s face. Eventually, the corners of his lips raised to draw a soft smile, and it radically changed his features ; the brunette’s heart missed a beat.

 

 

“I won’t mind a coffee.” He said before offering him his hand. “Kim Jonghyun. That’s me.”

 

“Yes I know.” Kibum bluntly said and blushed when he realized, shaking the hand in front of him. “S-Sorry, I was looking for you earlier and a little girl told me your name and… nevermind, I’m Kimbum—I mean Kibum. Kim Kibum.”

 

 

To his surprise, the blonde slightly laughed and seemed to forget everything that had happened between them the day before. With a hand, he gestured him to lead the way and the taller man just shyly smiled, complying as he headed towards the station’s way out.

 

A few minutes later, they were both sitting opposite each other in a coffee shop Kibum particularly appreciated. The latter was sipping his Americano and discreetly — he thought so — looking at the singer who was stirring his green tea latte. It had been a surprising choice for a drink, however the more he was observing him, the more the brown haired man thought it somehow suited him. They were silent, none of them knowing if they should talk first or let the other one broach a subject, and they definitely didn’t want to speak in at the same time like some romantic move cliché.

 

 

“So…” The events planner eventually said, immediately catching the other’s attention. “Do we talk business or…?”

 

“Why don’t you talk me about you first ?” Jonghyun asked, his soft voice added to his gentle tone sending shivers down Kibum’s spine. “This way, I will know the person I will perhaps deal with later.”

 

“M-Me…? I’m just the one planning all of this, not really the guy you could deal with.”

 

“I see no one else sitting in front of me right now. So, who are you, Kim Kibum ?”

 

 

The brunette cleared his throat, losing his usual splendor now that he was asked about himself, moreover by a man he found extremely charming. He took a mouthful of his coffee to earn some time, but the other one was so patient it was just making him more interesting.

 

 

“I’m a quite common man, actually.” Kibum ended up saying. “Planning events is my job, I got my own company so… I know how to recognize good opportunities when I meet them.”

 

“Am I a good opportunity, then ?” The blonde asked, a smile on his lips before he hid them with his cup.

 

“Can I say a very good one ? I hope it didn’t sound like I wanted to use you just for my business… It wasn’t my intention but you know, tact, all that stuff. I’m rather blunt.”

 

“Yes, I noticed that. Why me, though ? There are countless singers in this town’s subways, I’m not unique.”

 

“I think you are, because the way you sing sounds unique. I like music, but I’m complicated when it comes to my musical tastes and… well, it’s not easy to move me, yet you succeeded on your first try.”

 

“Did I move you ?”

 

“Listen, you moved me so much I looked for some videos of you on social medias and got drunk in a bar after you rejected me.”

 

“That’s… blunt.”

 

 

Jonghyun laughed and rested his chin on his palm, looking at Kibum with something new in his eyes. There wasn’t any suspicion anymore, but his pupils were sparkling, amused. The events planner smiled in return and felt his cheeks grow hot and pink as he realized he might have said too much in one go.

 

 

“You don’t seem as dangerous as I thought, in the end.” The singer commented. “I suppose I should apologize too, you must have thought I was the aggressive paranoid kind.”

 

“Let’s say you had a good reason.” The other man replied. “Though I didn’t know I looked like a scammer.”

 

“To be really honest, with your beautiful and professional outfit and your proposal right away… yeah, you really looked like one.”

 

“You found my outfit beautiful ?”

 

“I never got to wear something like that so I tend to appreciate these clothes on other people. You wear them well. But I think what you’re wearing right now suits you more.”

 

“That’s my Sunday clothes though…”

 

“They’re always the comfiest, that’s why I wear Sunday clothes everyday.”

 

 

Kibum’s smile grew brighter by minutes passing, his talk with Jonghyun taking turns he wouldn’t have expected. He learned some things related to the blonde’s passion for music : he had wanted to study it at university but unfortunately failed the entrance exam. He wasn’t someone stupid and had promised himself he would do better the year after, thus he had found a part-time job and had started practicing his singing in the subway.

 

At first, it had been for his own pleasure and a way for him to never lose his abilities. He even improved his guitar skills thanks to this, although he preferred when a piano accompanied his voice. Everything should have gone well for this young, naive man, but he had fallen in the trap of a few scammers, who promised to fulfill his dream. One after another, they deceived him and let him with a hole on his bank account, without any way to sue them because they knew how to avoid juridic reprisals. As a result of a few swizzles, Jonghyun had almost lost all his money and some his own mother had spent years to save for him.

 

He never forgave himself for this, and since he couldn’t live in his apartment anymore, he had promised his mom he would make up for his stupidity. All the money he had been earning thanks to his singing for some months, he had gave it back to her. Once his debt would be repaid, he would start thinking of a way to enter that university again.

 

 

“Why don’t you find a job that pays more ?” The events planner asked. “I mean… it can take quite a long time to gather enough money with only tips here and there.”

 

“I want to play music, and to sing.” Jonghyun honestly replied. “I wouldn’t be a good employee, being locked up somewhere would make me sad and I wouldn’t work well. I prefer to take as much time as it needs, and earning money this way. It goes slowly, that’s right, but since I have a roof above my head… I can tolerate it.”

 

“Is your mom angry with you about all of this…?”

 

“She was before. But she know how naive I am, so she eventually forgave me. She doesn’t really likes the way I try to repay her, she says there is no need, but I convinced her to let me do so.”

 

“I see… You know, if I wanted to propose you something yesterday, it’s because I’ve rarely heard someone like you. And… your style kinda matches my friend’s business so if you’re interested in a tactless guy providing some ideas… you don’t have to trust me, though, I would understand.”

 

“I think I can listen. And you seem more trustable than all these other cunts.”

 

“What about I show you instead of just talking ?”

 

 

With a smile, Kibum took the _Blue Night_ ’s business card out of his pocket. It was just like the bar : simple but giving this impression of intimacy, with shades of dark blue and purple as the background of silver letters. The blonde man took it, reading the few informations and pondering the proposal ; it still seemed truer than all the business cards he had been given before. Strangely, he felt attracted by the colors, the atmosphere that was promised by a simple piece of cardboard.

 

As he looked up, he found the brunette smiling at him.

 

 

“Just take the time you need to think about it.” He said while standing up, his cup empty and his hand rummaging in his wallet to put a bill on the table to pay for both drinks. “If you’re interested, come to this address next Wednesday at seven. I’ll book a table for two so it would be nice if you show up.”

 

“Is it a business proposal or a date ?” Jonghyun smiled. “I’ll see.”

 

 

The events planner’s face turned red and he stuttered some incomprehensible words before literally running away, hiding himself in his scarf. Sitting still, the singer quietly laughed and watched the other man leave hastily, bringing his cup to his lips. This _business_ looked interesting.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave a comment ~


	4. Part four

_Part 4_

 

 

When Kibum arrived at the _Blue Night_ , it was still too early in the evening for it to be open. Just like every Wednesday, the bar opened one hour later than usual to prepare the stage : it was the performances’ night. The event planner gently knocked at the window pane to make sure his best friend would notice him, after all he was coming to help… among other plans. Minho was fast to come, opening the door and letting him enter.

 

 

“You came right on time !” He enthusiastically said. “We were about to set the tables so choose the one you want for you and the subway guy.”

 

“His name is Jonghyun, it’s not that hard to remember.” The brown haired man retorted as he removed his jacket, his friend taking it. “I want us to have a ringside seat.”

 

“And the magic word ?”

 

“ _Faster_ ?”

 

 

The bartender raised his closed fist, pretending to hit his friend while the latter spread his arms and gestured him to come if he dared. Both of them were obviously messing around like they always did since they had met in middle school, years before. It wasn’t surprising anymore to see them threatening each other, one sometimes throwing any soft item he found at the other… even within the _Blue Night_ ’s staff — if one could call it a staff — it was barely a situation worth to be defused.

 

When both men stopped playing, they eventually joined the preparations by setting the tables. Dark purple tablecloths were placed on them, soon followed by as many small plates that each table needed. It was the only evening of the week when Minho would place an order with a caterer partner ; it wasn’t something big, the bar proposed drinks as usual but also homemade surprise breads. 

 

The performances’ nights had progressively drawn more and more customers’ attention, to the point it had been inevitable to organise bookings. Not all seats were taken and most of them were booked by regular customers who saw in these Wednesdays a form of meeting place where they would enjoy an evening in an atmosphere they appreciated. There was always space for newcomers who grew curious and gave this special moments a try… until some of them would start booking from time to time.

 

 

“What’s in the bread this time ?” Kibum asked while he was putting one at the center of a table. “Please tell me there are some with salmon and avocado.”

 

“I personally asked for those, since I knew you were coming.” The tall man replied, winking at him. “Not every Wednesday can be a Wednesday with my best friend attending my party.”

 

“You should stop being that nice with him, he’ll grow spoiled and unbearable.” 

 

 

Both men looked up with a smile on their face, the gratuitous attack meaning nothing but a friendly joke when it came from Jinki’s mouth. The latter was only two years older than the best friends but he smiled so much it wasn’t that noticeable — it was like his face kept rejuvenating despite the tiny fine lines on the corners of his eyes.

 

 

“If it’s not the artist of the day !” The event planner smiled before embracing his friend. “Let him be, I like it when he buys me things.”

 

“Sure you like it.” His elder said, returning the hug before standing next to the bartender. “I think even I can’t do anything against that.”

 

“I truly calmed down when I met you, though.” Minho retorted. “Now I have two mouths to feed, that’s what having a best friend _and_ a boyfriend means.”

 

“And you’re one to complain about it, right ? Anyway, the stage is ready so I just need to get changed, and warm my voice up. Kibum-ah, is your friend coming in the end ?”

 

“I’m not sure, he knows about it all but I can just wait until he comes… or not.” The brown haired man replied. “But he seemed less suspicious so I think it’s a good thing. Is it ?”

 

“It surely is. Minho showed me a bit of these videos of him, you know, and he’s pretty good. Taemin was impressed too.”

 

“So everyone here saw them, huh… by the way, where’s the kid ?”

 

“Coming later, he got an extra class at school today.” The taller man answered before clapping his hands. “So, time to get prepared ! We open in less than half an hour and there’s still a lot to do. Shoo !”

 

 

With his hand, Minho gestured Jinki to head to the changing room while himself went behind the stage’s curtain to check on the lighting desk and sound controls. The console was quite small and would actually not be touched at all during the whole evening, for the bartender would make sure everything would work well without any surveillance. He was used to, and no issue had ever occurred so he wasn’t worried.

 

While his friends were kept busy with the last preparations, Kibum eventually sat at the table he had chosen and took his phone to check the time. It was quarter to seven, he would soon know about Jonghyun’s decision ; after all, he hadn’t asked him something that meant an incommensurable commitment right away. It was just about taking a look at what Minho’s business was about and if it pleased him, then perhaps give it a try. Him coming to the bar that night wasn’t a _yes_ … but it wasn’t a _no_ either.

 

 

*  *  *  *  * 

 

 

Time had never gone so slowly, and the event planner was losing his patience as he couldn’t do anything more than wait. The _Blue Night_ had opened around ten minutes before and a few customer had taken their seat already. It was common for the performance to start at half past to allow everyone to arrive and order a drink. Minho was really strict about this, no artist could start their show as long as not all spectators had their glass. 

 

At some point, orders grew abundant and before his best friend ended up dropping something because of haste, Kibum stood up and came behind the bar. He didn’t need to say a word nor ask permission, the bartender giving him a tray and a table number before thanking him ; his relief was clearly noticeable and it was enough for the event planner to give as much help as he could. Moreover, his _business_ hadn’t come so he had time to kill.

 

 

“Taemin usually sits at the bar.” Minho commented when both men found each other behind the counter again. “If the guy doesn’t show up, I’ll tell him to join you so you’re not alone. Sounds good ?”

 

“Do you think he will come ?” The brown haired man asked, his eyes staring at the door.

 

“Well… I suppose everyone can be late. But I won’t be able to accept more customers once Jinki starts and you know that, so he better not be _too_ late.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”

 

 

Saying this, Kibum brought the last tray to a group of university students, giving each their drink before he looked at his phone. 

 

7:26PM.

 

He didn’t know why he felt so desperate to see Jonghyun pass the door, and anxious at the thought he wouldn’t come at all. He had seen that man only three times in his life, how could he give so much importance to a potential business that had, in reality, nothing to do with him ? It wasn’t like he would gain anything from it, financially or morally. Yet, he had jumped on the opportunity when it had come to him, just like that.

 

As he went back to sit at his table, staring at his phone, he remembered how these few meetings had had such an impact on his whole being. His mesmerization had led to a need to find this young singer, making space to a new form of anxiety when he had found the station empty. Although relief had embrace him when Jonghyun had accepted a coffee with him, talked about him a bit more… now he only had more questions. For him, also for himself.

 

If it had only been a voice at first, he couldn’t erase a face from his mind for the past few days. He had been lucky that the week had started with quite busy days at work, to keep him focused enough not to think about the blonde man. But as soon as he had got home, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would come… and why he seemed to make him go crazy that way. It wasn’t like he had fallen in love at the first sight or whatever, this was complete bullshit to him.

 

However, he felt disappointed when he saw Minho waking towards the bar’s door, ready to hang the _private party_ board. With a sigh, he grabbed the glass he had ordered and moved on his chair to face the stage, crossing his legs. He even had put some of his favorite clothes on, from his most beloved brand… and he couldn’t understand why the hell he had done that. Anyway, the lights started to reduce for the few spotlights to enlighten the stage, and Jonghyun hadn’t come.

 

 

“Good evening.” A voice drew him out of his phase of moping around. “Sorry for the late, my cab got stuck in the traffic jam.”

 

 

Turning his head, Kibum almost dropped his glass when he easily recognized this special white hair and the sweet smile with these two cutely pointy lower teeth. He wasn’t the man of the subway, he was… an even better version of him, not dressed with his usual _Sunday clothes_ but with an elegant black shirt under a chic Byzantium purple jacket with a black collar.[*](http://officiallykmusic.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/SHINee-Jonghyun_1447290813_af_org.jpg) His hair was pulled back in a way that showed his forehead and made his whole face more handsome than it already was.

 

 

“You… You came.” He heard himself saying, drawing a curious smile on Jonghyun’s lips. “I mean, you decided to come.”

 

“Yes, you’re good at selling opportunities.” The latter replied before looking at the glass in front of him, then the surprise bread. “It looks… quite like a private party or something. I’m not sure I’m dressed enough.”

 

“It is, I didn’t know what you liked to drink so I ordered the bar’s speciality. And your looks are on top, love your jacket.”

 

“Thanks, you’re not bad either.”

 

“ _Not bad_ ? This, dear, is a Gucci ! I keep it for special occasions, the kind that happens once every two years.”

 

“So… I’m the special occasion ?”

 

“Th-This is not what I—”

 

 

Kibum’s face was turning red and his words stayed stuck in his throat while his guest was slowly stirring his drink with the swizzle stick. It seemed so natural for him to flirt, or to pretend to ! Fortunately, his answer was interrupted by Minho’s voice in a mic announcing the beginning of the performance. The event planner immediately took advantage of the situation and applauded while turning towards the stage, pretending not to be completely troubled.

 

With a smile, Jonghyun imitated him and watched the dark blue curtain raising to reveal the small parquet stage with only two furnitures : a standing mic on the right and a shining black piano on the left, with a mic as well. Under the audience’s applause, a man climbed the three stairs and waved before he reached the center of the space, bowing.

 

 

“Good evening everyone, and thank you for coming.” He said, smiling with his lips and his eyes at the same time. “I can see a lot of familiar faces but let me introduce myself for our newcomers : I’m Lee Jinki, and I will be interpreting a few songs for your entertainment tonight. I have a some new works to share with you tonight, please welcome them well and… what if we started now ? Anyone has a request ?”

 

 

As soon as he asked that, the blonde man got startled by the way a lot of people answered, some shouting words that certainly were song titles. It made the man named Jinki laugh on stage and he bowed as a way to thank the audience for their enthusiasm, what made the subway singer envious. Not in a bad way, he didn’t feel jealous or whatever, only admirative. This man seemed to feel so confident with his work, in front of so many people who came _for_ him…

 

Jonghyun had been raised in humility and had thus never been the kind to want more than he had, only by means of envy. If he had chosen to sing in subway stations and to be rewarded by passers-by, it was because he knew he couldn’t disappoint anyone this way ; no one came to a station especially to see him, he owed nothing to anyone and got his confidence thanks to the few persons who found a sincere interest in his work. 

 

Although he had followed a lot of scammers to make a grand entrance, he sometimes wondered if he could have handled having so many persons with the single purpose to hear him. Would they also always honor their commitment like they did with Jinki ? Would they also shout song titles for him to sing because they knew and liked them ? Would he even have the opportunity to propose them new songs, like a premiere ?

 

All of these seemed so out of reach for a simple subway singer, as he called himself. He wasn’t lying or belittling himself, not at all, he was just conscious of what he had and what he hadn’t. He didn’t want recognition, he wanted to be heard and listened to. It was somehow paradoxical to think he had jumped on — fake — opportunities to enter an agency, who might have given him celebrity. But his deepest wish as an artist was for people to actually listen to his words, to the stories he wrote in his songs.

 

He was wondering if it was what Lee Jinki got from his audience who liked him so much… but he realized he did. As he had already started with a song, his voice so particular and suiting perfectly to the words he was singing, Jonghyun observed everyone around him. They were all turned towards the singer, looking at him with their eyes shining, and no one was interrupting their contemplation with whispers to their friend or anything. 

 

They were _listening_.

 

Just like himself wanted to, the performer was telling a story to all these persons, and they were listening, focusing, receiving the conveyed emotions. For once, he hadn’t been deceived with another fake promise ; he was right in a place that suited him. And even though he wasn’t the one singing at the moment, he felt at home. He only needed one tiny thing to feel complete : his own space in there.

 

As he was mesmerized by Jinki’s songs and the audience’s responses, to the point he seemed to forget about time passing, Kibum discreetly glanced at him. The event planner observed the blonde man and felt… proud, and successful. They had both started on such a wrong basis, his lack of tact being behind it, but now they were exactly where he wanted them to be. He could notice how Jonghyun felt good here, it wasn’t only interest but also comfort.

 

With a smile, Kibum looked at him for a few more seconds, appreciating his sharp features and the way his eyes were following the singer’s every gesture. It looked like he was quietly learning, sometimes frowning, or his lips half opening when he was truly impressed. At some moment, he must have felt he was being observed because he turned his head, his eyes meeting the other man’s. It only lasted a second, the latter immediately lowering them and pretending to look for a salmon and avocado bread while his cheeks turned darker.

 

Songs kept being sung, until it was time for a small interlude. Jinki announced that the second part of the evening would be all about new works, and he wished everyone to eat and drink well until his return, the curtain falling before him. Everyone in the bar applauded for a few seconds before people started to chat with each other, making the most of the break to taste the surprise bread and order more drinks.

 

 

“So… how was it ?” Kibum eventually asked Jonghyun. “It’s not as big as what all those cunts promised you before but well…”

 

“It’s truer.” The blonde man smiled. “I regret doubting you, I must say I feel honored that you thought about this place when you saw me. It’s really… what I like.”

 

“Is it ? I’m glad to hear that, I brought you here so you could make your own opinion about the place and what’s happening inside. See, Jinki is one of the _Blue Night_ ’s stars, my friend who runs the bar only hires four to five artists to perform here.”

 

“The customers seem to really appreciate him, it’s like he’s performing in front of friends and family. I really enjoy that feeling.”

 

“They are used to him, he sings here for almost one year now. He is under contract with an agency but he made sure his performances here would be part of it. He easily performs once to twice a month, but sometimes the evening is split in two parts, for two artists.”

 

“I see… only four to five artists ?”

 

“Yes, because Minho can’t afford more. The bar is successful so he doesn’t have money issues, but still, hiring an artist for a whole night once a week can be expensive. So you have Jinki who comes a lot, then Taemin just over there, with the red shirt. Let’s say he’s the second favorite ? There also is Eric who comes from the United States but he’s on the leaving so… and the only woman is called Nine, she will be performing in two weeks. She’s rather good, I like her style. She looks like you, a bit.”

 

“Does she ?”

 

“She does, physically at least.” A third voice said, both men discovering Jinki who approached them with a smile. “I’m Jinki, nice to meet you.”

 

“The pleasure is mine, I’m Jonghyun.” The latter said, shaking the hand he was being offered. “You must hear it often but you did really well on stage. I can’t wait for the second part.”

 

“Thank you, it’s always pleasurable to hear it from someone new. I’ve been told you sing too ? Tell me, you’ve been dragged here by Kibum, right ? He didn’t threaten you, did he ?”

 

“Hyung, you’re offending me.” The event planner whined. 

 

“He didn’t.” The blonde man laughed, the soft, low sound of his laughter making the brown haired man shiver all of sudden. “Even if he did, I would thank him now. I don’t regret at all.”

 

“That’s really cool. I should go to my man before going back on stage but actually, I came to you to propose you something. I saw some videos of you singing, you see, and I only have a few songs for the second part. Would you have, like, three songs to make the ending in my place ?”

 

 

Jonghyun was about to answer when he realized what he had just been proposed. His mouth remained open as he made sure he had heard right, pondering every single word he had just heard. Opposite him, Kibum seemed as dumbfounded as him and his head kept turning towards him, then towards Jinki. The professional singer was still smiling at him, and his eyes were speaking for him : he was completely serious.

 

The blonde man swallowed with difficulty, his eyes going from one side of the audience to another one, before falling on the empty stage. A spotlight was still on, pointing at the piano’s free seat. An empty space that only asked to be filled.

 

 

“Yes, it will be with pleasure.” Jonghyun said, while Kibum’s heart missed a beat.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while but it's here! Thank you for reading, don't forget to leave kudos or a comment!


	5. Part five

_Part 5_

 

 

 

The ovation wasn’t as loud as in some stadium during a worldwide sports event, but the few applauses whose sound resounded in the bar were more than enough for Jinki’s smile to enlighten his features. He was rarely performing more than two new songs every time he was to be the artist of the night at the Blue Night, yet he always recognized some regular customers who showed no boredom in listening to the same pieces over again.

 

Respectfully, he bowed for as long as he was celebrated and when he straightened up while approaching his mic from his lips, all hands ceased their clapping. It was like everyone was already prepared to hang on his every word even before a first sound escaped his mouth.

 

 

“Thank you for listening to me, I hope you enjoyed the new song.” The singer said, smiling and his eyes travelling to meet every face in the audience. “You will have the opportunity to hear it again and as much as you wish to, in a few weeks when my next work will be released.”

 

 

As he was speaking a bit more about the aforesaid song, the lyrics and their thematic, rhythm, meaning… Kibum got his attention drew to his left, where Jonghyun was sitting and staring at the artist on stage. His eyes were literally shining and his lips half open as he focused on the explanations, sometimes mouthing a _wow_ and nodding when he felt some words. The event planner couldn’t help but smile with pride as he realized what a good idea he had to make the blonde man come that evening.

 

 

“Unfortunately, I have been asked to keep my other songs secret until the release.” Jinki ended up confessing, earning a few whines. “I’m just as disappointed as you are, obviously, but although I don’t have anything left to sing for tonight… I would like to offer you a surprise. Actually, I’m not _offering_ , more proposing an alternative that I think will impress you.”

 

“And before our artist’s clumsiness spoils everything, let’s take a short break to get ourselves prepared.” Minho suddenly climbed the stage to stand up by his boyfriend’s side, a second mic in hands. “I see some glasses are empty, please allow me to come take your next orders and feel free to use this pause to use the smoking room.”

 

 

Once he finished his speech, the bartender switched both mics off and went to pull the curtain himself to hide the stage for the time of break. Customers started chatting or stood up to go take a smoke or just breathe some fresh air in the back street of the bar. Minho was quick to come back and before he went back to work with clearing and new orders, he waved towards his best friend and showed the small, hidden backstage, mouthing something.

 

Kibum had always been good at reading on one’s lips despite his work mostly consisting in phone calls ; he got the information right away and stood up, gently tapping the subway singer’s shoulder to quietly tell him to follow. The latter didn’t wait to be asked twice and wove in and out between the tables and standing people, his eyes never leaving the silhouette leading him. In his chest, his heart was beating faster with each step he took until he found himself behind the stage’s wall.

 

It was long and narrow, certainly the entire length of the bar’s wall, but a couple of lamps lit a comfortable double sofa, a tea table and all electric boxes and cables. Eyeing everything, Jonghyun eventually noticed Jinki who stood up from his seat and walked towards him with a reassuring smile.

 

 

“So, tell me.” He said, crossing his arms above his chest. “Did you choose your songs since the break ?”

 

“I think I have a lot that can fit tonight’s atmosphere, yes.” The blonde singer nodded but his nervousness was noticeable in the way he scratched his nape while talking. “Though I don’t want to steal your spotlight or something.”

 

“Man, my part is done tonight, so take the damn spotlight. Will you sing covers or…?”

 

“One cover, but actually I compose songs so I thought I might give a try to two of them. If I can ?”

 

“Of course you can, you can do whatever you want on stage. We gotta work on that self confidence of yours, huh ?”

 

“I’m on it.” Kibum spoke in, winking at Jonghyun when the latter looked at him and smiled in return. “Do you think Ming will like him enough to hire him ?”

 

“He’s clearly going to pretend thinking, considering, all that business man’s stuff… but trust me, he already got the papers ready.”

 

“Really ?” The subway singer raised his eyebrows, honestly surprised. “You’re kidding, he didn’t hear me sing yet !”

 

“You will learn that Minho is someone who hides his thoughts and emotions, even the positive ones.” The event planner smiled. “But first of all, he watched those videos of you I sent to him and _allowed_ me to find you. He drove me to your subway station himself, on last Sunday, but he couldn’t make it to Yongsan with me.”

 

“He entrusted you with finding me and bringing me here ?”

 

“Second thing to know about him.” The eldest man snorted. “He can’t refuse anything if it comes either from me or Kibum. And we _both_ stood up for you so he got defeated.”

 

“That totally sounds like a scheme.”

 

“Yeah right ? Now it’s your part, I’ll take your seat !”

 

 

With one last wink and thumb up, Jinki wished the other singer good luck and disappeared in the audience, leaving both Kibum and him alone and quiet. The younger man’s eyes shifted as soon as they locked gazes and he pretended to check something on the electric box — though he didn’t understand a single connection in this thing. But the silence quickly went awkward and when Jonghyun cleared his throat, he had no choice but look up and talk.

 

 

“So… you’re ready ?” He asked. “It’s not completely like a station but it shouldn’t feel that different, right ?”

 

“Every place conveys a different feeling, I can sense these things.” The blonde singer smiled. “But I like it here, though I feel on the nerves, you know…”

 

“Stage fright ?”

 

“I guess so, I mean, they’re here to listen. In a station, I’m mostly a background noise except for the few people who stop for a minute to focus a bit more on me. They don’t come to listen to me but to take their train, while here…”

 

“Maybe you feel like you’re a _background noise_ , but people remember you. I wouldn’t have been able to find you if it hadn’t been for this little girl to know your name and her mother to know where you sing. I’m sure they’re not the only ones who know about the white haired guy who sings at Sindang. You were being noticed, now you will be listened to.”

 

“Can I ask you something ?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“The other time, you told me I moved you. Among all my songs you’ve heard, could it be at the stations or in these videos… is there one that moved you more than others ?”

 

 

Kibum cocked an eyebrow, he hadn’t expected this question and hadn’t really thought of _ranking_ the songs he had heard. He didn’t even know the titles and was unable to humming them even if he wanted to — he was too scared of ruining it in front of its creator. Instead, he grabbed his phone and opened his favourite app, tapping the screen until it opened a folder of saved posts with a musical note emoji as its title.

 

He scrolled a bit and his thumb stopped, seemed to hesitate between two videos, and Jonghyun noticed his trouble. As he approached, the other man turned his phone towards him and eventually showed him both. 

 

 

“This one was the one you were singing when I saw you the first time and it’s stuck in my mind since then.” The brown haired man said, his voice surprisingly low and his eyes still on the screen. “But I like this one too. Do they have titles ?”

 

“Of course, the first one is _MONO-Drama_ , it’s a particular one.” Jonghyun answered before the tip of his finger selected the second video. “And this one is _Beautiful Tonight_ , you can hear me sing it.”

 

“Yeah, that’s true. I like _Beautiful Tonight_ more, it has something special that speaks to me, I couldn’t say why.”

 

“I see. You saved a lot of videos, I didn’t know I got filmed so much.”

 

“You never looked for yourself on social media ?”

 

“I don’t really use social media.”

 

“You wh—”

 

“Sorry to interrupt you, but the show will resume soon.” A voice caught their attention and they met with Minho who had his head coming out from behind the wall. “Time to get on stage.”

 

 

The bartender disappeared as fast as he had shown up and both men left their conversation on hold as Kibum led Jonghyun to the stage, even joining him there to adjust the mike for him. Within the few minutes the customers took to find their seat back, the blonde man grabbed the high stool that was leaning against the wall, since his predecessor preferred standing. He slowly pulled the synth closer to him and connected his music player to it, opening a playlist of three instrumental songs.

 

While the event planner made sure the instrument and the sounds control console were linked up, he asked the other man if he needed anything more. He could already hear his best friend drawing the audience’s attention for the last, exclusive part of that evening. The confident smile on Jonghyun’s lips was enough of an answer and Kibum raised his fist to wish him good luck, before he walked down the stage and discreetly joined his seat.

 

From behind the curtain, the blonde singer took a short moment to regulate his breathing, closing his eyes and focusing on his lungs filling and emptying themselves until the sensation of all his organs quivering stopped. When he heard people applauding, he looked up and waited for the large piece of fabric to be pulled to the side, revealing the dozen of tables being now in the dark as the lights were all on him. 

 

They were all looking at him and he scanned the whole room until his eyes met with a familiar face, the event planner smiling at him and nodding to give him strength. Returning the smile, Jonghyun eventually leaned on to have his lips closer to the mike.

 

 

“Good evening, my name is Kim Jonghyun.” He said, and his smooth talking voice already prepared everyone for what would come next. “I’m gladly standing, or should I say, _sitting_ in front of you tonight to introduce you a few of my works. Before starting, I would like to thank the owner of this beautiful place for letting me in, and for Lee Jinki who you heard previously, for proposing me to come on stage after him. I will do my best to be worthy of this spot he was standing on earlier. Please welcome me well.”

 

 

He shyly smiled when the audience applauded once more to salute his speech and encourage him, and straightened up while pulling the mike, clearing his throat and pressing the _play_ button on the synth. A melody immediately resounded in the loudspeakers and faces lit up as it was extremely recognizable to most of customers ; smiles appeared and some even whispered to each other as they enjoyed the surprise.

 

 

“I will start with a cover of a song that is really a favourite of mine.” The singer said before he playfully smiled. “Let’s try not to ruin it.” 

 

 

No sooner said than done, Jonghyun’s fingers closed on the mike and his voice started following the instrumental. He had chosen to perform a cover to let people get used to his so uncommon timbre, and the song he was singing was indeed one he held dear in his heart. He was a romantic person, and the lyrics inspired him on writing his own ; the story of a man who was in love with a woman but feared her turning his confession down. As he longed for her, he experienced insomnias filled with endless thoughts and worries.

 

The song’s rhythm alternated between low and high pitches, but Kibum found himself impressed by how the singer handled these changes smoothly, with no apparent effort. Even the way he managed to give the same emotional vibe but with a different colour, his colour, during the chorus, gave shivers to everyone. Could it be when he willingly broke his voice on certain words to give the impression of being breathless, or when his throat vibrated as he held a note on the word _insomnia_ , everything was beautiful.[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ra8VW8kqDUM)

 

It was the first time the event planner heard him sing a song he already knew, and it had nothing to do with when you sing your favorite song while showering ; it was mastered, from vocals to emotions.

 

 

“Thank you for listening.” Jonghyun eventually said, making the brown haired man realise he was done with the song as soft applauses welcomed his performance. “I could say this song is the one that made me want to sing, and more than that, to try writing and composing my own songs. I still lack a lot but I hope you will enjoy the next song, which is my own creation.”

 

 

Bowing his head, the blonde singer sat better in front of the synth and arranged the mike horizontally so he could use his hands on the keys. As he pressed _play_ on the second piece, the distant sound of rain falling slowly raised from the loudspeakers, until customers made out what sounded like a repetitive ringtone. Before their surprise had time to reduce, a melody started while the man’s voice came out, yet not from his mouth ; it was like the phone had been picked up and he was the one talking. 

 

One could only hear his voice, not the other person’s, the conversation about Jonghyun being on his way to join his friends for a drink after work. After a last _ok_ , it was like the phone got hung up and the man started singing for real, while his fingers were gently hitting the synth’s keys to accompany the instrumental. And just then, with the only power of his voice and lyrics, he told a story of his own to every single soul in the room, his timbre fitting so much to the sweetness of his words.

 

Meeting friends, drinking and laughing as they reminisced their friendship. The curious but familiar way they became kids again, whenever they made time in their respective schedules to gather all together and talk… it was all about remembering and making new memories in a comfortable atmosphere, their heart warming up thanks to this moment of reunion just as their body heating up because of alcohol.

 

While he listened just as everyone else, Kibum had his eyes staring at Jonghyun’s facial expressions ; it wasn’t just any story, it could only be _his_. Through a song, he was talking about _his_ late night meetings with longstanding friends who grew up together, getting together for a drink. It was so noticeable on his features that he was feeling every single word he sang, that every sentence every question intended for a friend had once been told in real life. The atmosphere of this moment was conveyed through the rhythm and the tone, making the audience immerse in it with him.

 

And as if he wanted to confirm his every questioning gaze, the song ended on another distant conversation, as if coming from a phone again. This time, it wasn’t him talking to a friend, but a record of several voices chatting all together that continued for a few seconds even after the instrumental stopped. The last sound they heard was cheering, clinking soju glasses.[*](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n7RGs270OFs)

 

 

“Cheers.” Jonghyun eventually said as he pretended to raise a glass, drawing a few smiles in the audience and some even responded to his gesture before drinking. “You know this feeling, right ? I hope you liked it. Shall we go with the last song ? Someone here heard it already and appreciates it, so let’s dedicate it to this person, hmm ? Let’s go.”

 

 

Kibum got startled when he caught the blonde man glancing at him when talking about the person who knew his next song. But it was quite brief, just quick enough for him to understand _he_ was this person, what made him blush and shyly smile as he focused even more. Jonghyun pressed _play_ for the last time that evening, but he didn’t show any intention to accompany the melody again ; instead, he removed the mike from its stand and brought it to his lips, while crossing his legs.

 

It was clear that the new instrumental had been made with a synth, with the piano’s sounds modified to give a different vibe. It was a steady, regular rhythm that introduced a peaceful atmosphere, it made one want to take a calm walk on it. When the singer opened his mouth to tell another story, the message seemed to have changed ; it wasn’t a friends topic anymore but about a man taking the woman he loves home, and willingly saving time on their way to stay with her longer.

 

This time, it was like Jonghyun was talking to the woman herself, his voice more whispering than singing, low and gentle, soft and intimate. But the story was short, as he eventually started repeating the same words, _beautiful tonight_ and _oh say_ , accompanying them with slow whistles.

 

A smile was drawn on his lips for a second, disallowing him to properly whistle and forcing him to get himself together, when he noticed that after a few times, some customers had their lips shaped in a _o_ as if whistling with him. Some others were slowly moving their head on the piercing yet soft sound’s rhythm, and it filled his heart with joy… especially when his eyes fell on Kibum, who was part of this second type of listeners. The latter smiled at the blonde and slowly nodded, quietly notifying him of how well he was doing. 

 

A song had never seemed so short, but when it ended, Jonghyun’s disappointment was quickly replaced with gratefulness as he bowed his head, people applauding and even standing for some. He kept his head lowered as he stood himself to bow even more, and he joined his hands together when straightening up, his eyes shining while he couldn’t realise what he had just done. Even when Minho climbed on stage and politely took the mike to announce the end of the small concert, he only had eyes for whoever was in front of him.

 

He didn’t notice the curtain being pulled in front of him, and the last thing he saw before he needed to sit backstage for a moment, was Kibum still standing and applauding without ceasing to look at him. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“They want to hear more stories.”

 

 

Jonghyun didn’t even hear the bartender as his eyes were stuck to the guest book that had been filled by almost all customers who had attended that evening’s concert. It was an usual thing, he had been told, and really dear to Minho : on every Wednesday, he would place this book in front of the bar’s door, on a music stand, for people to leave their impressions about the performances they had heard. 

 

Sometimes it was just a short message of congratulations, but there also were talkative ones with personal thoughts on a song they liked better, praises and promises to come again… though this time, it seemed Jinki had been quite forgotten, for almost all words were intended for the new blonde artist with a silky voice. It was unbelievable and the concerned man was unable to talk.

 

 

“Oh, look there.” Taemin said as he pointed at a message. “See hyung, someone mentioned you before praising him. Here, at the beginning.”

 

“I still have one fan here, thank God.” Jinki heartily laughed. “Though I understand them, I rarely heard something as beautiful as what you offered tonight, man.”

 

“They really… liked me ?” Jonghyun eventually asked, looking up and his eyes looking for any form of assent from any of the four men surrounding him. “I mean, I _felt_ that they were liking the songs but… the messages are all about me, they call me an artist…?”

 

“I told you you would be listened to and not remain a background noise.” Kibum smiled. “To think you rejected me at first ! I know how to recognize potential when I see it.”

 

“Come on dude, it’s no time to praise yourself.” Minho rolled his eyes and paid attention to the blonde man. “They really liked you, and your songs. Some were event disappointed that you couldn’t sing more, they told me themselves when coming to the counter to pay.”

 

 

The subway singer stood gaping for a moment, before he leaned against the sofa’s backrest. He didn’t know what to think nor what to say, too many things were happening in his mind right now, and he was feeling like his chest was going to explode. 

 

 

“I think tonight might not be a good moment to talk business.” The bartender ended up saying, slowly taking the book back and standing up. “What about we meet tomorrow when I close and discuss your next performance ?”

 

“My… my next performance ?” Jonghyun repeated, looking at the tall man. “Do you want me to come back ?”

 

“And I will pay you for it. Customers liked you, and I can’t deny you’ve got a real talent, also you’ve got three men right there who will drown me in the Han river if I don’t hire you right now.”

 

“I can’t believe it…”

 

“That’s why I suggest you to come back tomorrow to talk about it with a clear head. But if you want to, consider yourself hired already. Our next three Wednesdays are booked already but if you can wait, I will make sure you get the one after. That leaves you almost a month to prepare, sounds good ?”

 

“Sounds damn good. Where do I sign ?”

 

 

Both laughed and exchanged an enthusiastic handshake, under the extremely content stare of the three other men. Kibum was the proudest, standing with his arms crossed to give himself a nonchalant attitude, but deep inside, he was feeling all excited. Although he knew Minho couldn’t refuse him anything, he couldn’t say he would have hired Jonghyun if it hadn’t been for the latter to have potential.

 

The _Blue Night_ ’s owner only hired artists. And the event planner had brought him one he would never regret hiring.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. But a last part is coming! I don't know how long it will be, but it will come. Kibum and Jonghyun are not done with their respective crush on each other, though Jonghyun's is way more hidden... and would need a song to confess it.
> 
> For now, I hope to see you in the comments?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, it would please me a lot to know what you thought about this first part. Please leave a comment and see you very soon for the next part. ♡


End file.
